Emo
Emo, short for "Emotion" or "Emotive Hardcore", is a cousin of Goth that gets a lot of abuse, since there are many stereotypes that it shares with Goth, like self mutilation and depression. The mainstream culture often depicts these kids as depressed and suicidal, which is far from the truth for the majority of Emos. The subculture is incredibly popular among teenagers due to the dramatic, expressive music and slightly darker style. This subculture's music started by branching off of Punk in the 80's, like Goth, but instead of being simply darker and more morbid, it was all about expressing one's feelings, especially the ones most of the world seems to be afraid to let out, like anger, sadness or insecurity. This doesn't mean everyone in the subculture is consumed by these feelings, but, like Goth, acknowledges that it's perfectly okay to feel that way. Typical outfits for Emos include Converse shoes, skinny jeans in black and a variety of other colors, long, straight, wispy or big hair, tight band tees, very dark eye makeup and razorblade necklaces or other such accessories. The fashion is far more modern and easier to pull off than the more elaborate Goth fashions, which may be another reason why teens with little access to Goth garb might enjoy it. Other reasons are that Emos simply don't like the elaborate clothes of Goths. A spin-off of Emo, called Scene, is very similar, except is more soley based around the fashion than expressing emotion and has more color and bigger hair than the Emo fashions. Hello Kitty and other such names are common with Scenes, but may not be as common for Emos. Unfortunately. the media has stomped on the Emo subculture just as it has with Goth. Emo is branded with stereotypes like depression, drugs, suicide, and wrist cutting, none of which are requirements or components of the subculture in any way. (I know kids who are right up with the popular crowd who have suffered self mutilation.) The lack of passion for things like sports and love for music and poetry also make these people targets for the more jocky crowd at school, and are commonly attacked for being "fags" and "queers". Emo and Goth subculture both have no set sexuality than anyone has to be, but because of mainstream media's representation of how men and women must be and how they must act, it's easy for everyone in the subculture to be attacked as such. What's its connection to Goth? The Emo subculture evolved from Punk around the same time Goth did, only focused more on feelings and expression more than the dark and spooky. The black clothes, dark hair and dark makeup are also similar between the two subcultures, althought the Emo fashions are less dramatic and elaborate than Goth fashions. Think Emo is more your thing? *You love expression of emotion and softer, slightly less spooky music *You love wriitng poetry and songs, or doing artistic things *You like more modern fashions and band tees as opposed to elaborate Goth clothes *You prefer Emo styles over Goth styles *You enjoy the ability to vent through music If these things appeal to you, you may like the Emo scene, but you are you, and you only! You don't have to make yourself fit any mold, you can create your own, and that's the beauty of these subcultures and types!